


Gift, The

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for the HA Birthday Challenge. Boromir takes up a hobbit custom for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

  
Boromir sat by the fire, restless. The others slept. He idly picked up a piece of wood. “Just another day,” he had told an inquisitive Merry, who had somehow found out that today was his birthday.

His fingers stroked the bit of wood. From the time Faramir had been quite small, he had always carved something for Boromir’s birthday. Boromir treasured each offering, from the first clumsy little wren to the last beautiful, fantastic dragon. Boromir took the knife from his belt.

When Merry woke the next morning, his hand encountered something lying beside him. Lifting it into the light, he saw a perfect carving of their faithful Bill, pack, pans and all.

 


End file.
